


I Didn't Mean To

by kaelasu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Accident, Adorable, Baby, Cute, Grave, Happy Days - Freeform, Jeep - Freeform, Love, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Ugh, im happy with this, kiss, sterek, wolfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelasu/pseuds/kaelasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes visiting his mom's gravestone at the cemetery. He doesn't believe that bull shit that his mom's spirit still lingers and it is horribly stupid to talk to a rock, but it always helps him feel a little better about living without her. And some small part of him believes she can still hear him. However he doesn't want to talk to her about Scott or school or Lydia or food today. No. Stiles met someone. A boy<br/>Derek wan't someone Stiles planned on falling in love with. It was unexpected that Stiles did. Especially since Derek annoys the crap out of him and the two are constantly at each others throats. And once Stiles has figured out his feelings, Him and Derek must figure out how to stick together.When Stiles' dad refuses to accept that his son has feelings for Derek and banishes him from seeing the werewolf for Stiles protection, they are forced to sneak about and their relationship gets even more complicated. Like it wasn't enough that Derek turns into an over sized puppy once a month and neither of them can accept they are anything other than heterosexual as their identity causing them to never confess their feelings out loud.<br/>Stiles mom said to  follow his heart. Hopefully he will before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

            Silence. Death was strangely silent. I walked along the carved path through the cemetery, bouquet of tulips in hand, and the only sounds that could be heard were the leaves crunching beneath my feet and the birds chirping in the sparsely coated tree branches. The leaves were coating the head stones in shades of orange and yellow, bright colors to contrast with such a sullen place. So sullen, in fact, that most people don’t come back after they initially bury their loved ones. Dad had a hard time coming around. I had to do this though. Mom was the only one that understood.

            I turned on the winding path and smiled softly as my family plot came into view. A lone piece of stone stood upright, swirling letters carved into the otherwise smooth surface. I pulled my plaid shirt around me a little tighter, trying to fight the autumn chill because I, in all my stupidity, had forgotten my red sweatshirt in the jeep. I crouched in front of the head stone before unceremoniously falling onto my ass to get comfortable. I placed the red tulips beside the granite stone, bringing my hand to run over the name that made a wave of comfort wash over me. _Claudia Stilinski._  

            “Hey mom,” I said quietly. “Sorry I haven’t been by for a while. It’s just things have been a bit hectic.” I almost stand up and walk away right then because It’s stupid to talk to a rock. This rock isn’t my mom, but this makes me feel a bit better. There’s just this small part of me that believes that she can hear me and I hold onto that because hope is all I have anymore. I shake my head and rest my forehead on the cool surface and try to pretend that she’s here holding me.

            I hadn’t seen my mom for a long time. She had died when I was young. She had been suffering from nightmares while I was around five. Horrible nightmares that she would wake up screaming from. Slowly, she started changing. She became this hollow person that wasn’t nearly as happy as my mother had been. Then the panic attacks set in. She would usually hide them well, fight them away, but I remember we were making cookies on one of her better days and she suddenly dropped the bowl she was washing and fell to the floor, shaking and crying. I called Scott’s mom, Melissa, and she sent an ambulance. That’s when we figured out she was dying.

            Mom was suffering from frontotemporal dementia. It was degenerative disease that caused her brain to shrink. It would eventually lead to dementia and death. There was no cure. I was 7 then. She had an estimated 3 years to live. She only made it two. I was just on the edge of my 10th birthday when she slipped away in her sleep. I didn’t have a chance to say goodbye.

            So now I came here when I could, telling her everything that was happening at school, what Scott and I had planned, what I was making dad for dinner so he could heat it up when he got back from work at 11:07 pm exactly (tonight was spaghetti). Sometimes, I’d even tell her about Lydia. But today was different.

            “There’s actually something I really wanted to talk to you about,” I said, plucking at the grass absentmindedly. I collected a handful and threw it. It fell to the ground a foot or so away. “I met someone.” I grinned on instinct as I thought about seeing a certain brunette at the pack meeting tonight. I felt that before I told anyone else, like my dad, I needed to tell mom first. It didn’t feel right to not tell her about this. “His name’s Derek.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up late and learns a little bit about his friends.

        I awoke to an annoying tune playing beside my head that I vaguely recognized as ‘Wannabe’ by the spice girls. I groaned and quickly brought the phone to my ear to make the irritating ringtone shut up. I am never letting Scott near my phone again. I’d change it, but whenever I have time to do it, I am always distracted by some supernatural catastrophe or I totally forget.

       “What do you want, ass?” I heard Scott chuckle and I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. What was he calling me for this early in the morning? Jesus, it was only 7:00 am. Oh shit. It’s 7:00 am! Class started in 15 minutes! I leaped from my bed and quickly punched the speakerphone button on my phones surface.

       “Just wanted to ask if you were ready for school? You have to be on time today or coach won’t let you play tonight.” I rolled my eyes as I jumped up and down; trying to squeeze into a pair of skinny jeans that Allison insisted I needed. I fished a grey tee shirt from my bed post and threw it on, spraying some dark temptations axe on to make sure any unwanted odors would be covered. I doubt it would help since 90% of the people I spent time with had super scent as one of their personality traits.

  
        “I’ll be there, Scotty.” It wasn’t a total lie. I could easily make it to school in five minutes and I had 9 minutes to spare before I had to leave to be on time. I decided to leave early though because I really needed to be there tonight. I had finally made the first line and I was not willing to disappoint my dad, who was finally able to get some time off to watch me play. I scooped the phone from my bed and ended the call, heaving my backpack up from the floor beside my desk. I hurried down the stairs and hopped the remaining two, speeding through the kitchen and grabbing an apple along the way.

  
       After sliding into a pair of converse and locking the door behind me, I jumped into the driver’s side of my only source of transportation. My old, light blue jeep. I turned the key twice with no response and eventually, once I had pet the dashboard lovingly and unleashed a few choice curse words, she roared to life. I smiled and sped out of my driveway, not slowing as I turned the corner where Deputy Parrish always patrolled, knowing he wouldn’t stop me. I got a honk in response. I pulled into the school parking lot with 9 minutes to get into first period. I hopped out of my baby and locked her, turning around and practically ran into Scott.

  
      “There you are! Come on dude!” I understood why Scott was hurrying me along. Knowing my attention span, I would probably get distracted on my way to class and be there later than allowed. Plus, when first period was on the opposite side of the building from the parking lot, I had to hurry along anyways. The hallways were crowded and I smiled when I saw a head of bouncy, brown curls.

  
      “Hey Alli!” Allison turned around and smiled sweetly, nudging Lydia in the arm to get her attention and nodding to me. Lydia shot me a beaming grin and nodded in greeting. I couldn’t help but notice Allison wouldn’t make eye contact with Scott. I nodded back and before I could think about starting a conversation, Scott was tugging my arm in the direction Coach Finstock’s room. The girls giggled behind us and I waved a goodbye to them before letting Scott drag me along.

  
      “So,” I said quickly as I walked along side my best friend. “What’s up with you and Allison?” Scott stiffened a bit and walked faster, as if speeding up would leave the topic behind him in the dust.

      “ ‘s nothing,” He mumbled. I furrowed my brows and placed a hand on his shoulder. Last I had heard Scott and Allison were happy as could be. Hell, they were practically my OTP. That was only a week ago. What could’ve happened in the last week?

      “No, Scott. Bro, what’s wrong?” He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair as we came to a stop by Coach’s class.

      “Allison and I are no longer together.” I was honestly shocked. Something you may not understand is that Allison and Scott were practically attached at the hip recently. I could not count the number of times Scott has cancelled our plans just because Allison wanted to see a movie with him. I wasn’t angry though. I mean, if I was in a relationship, I’d go out with them all the time because wow, someone actually is spending time with me…By their own free will!

       “I’m sorry. Was there a reason?” I slung an arm around his shoulders and he sighed.

       “She – uh… She bats for the opposing team.” I felt my eyes widen and I scratched the back of my neck.

       “Whoa dude. That actually really sucks.” I looked awkwardly away and coughed a bit

       “A little…She was cheating on me with Lydia.” I stood stark still and slowly moved my gaze to him.

       “You serious?” He nodded and slid his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground. I was still shocked. I just learned two of my best female friends were gay…for each other…I wasn’t against it at all! It was just shocking. Before I could form an intelligent response, Coach showed up and unlocked his room.

       “Morning Bilinski! McCall!” I rolled my eyes and Scott and I trailed in behind him and headed to our seats. This would be a long day.


End file.
